1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for soft machining bevel gears, in particular devices which are designed for dry machining. The present invention also relates to a corresponding method and a use of the device.
2. Prior Art
There are greatly varying machines which are used in the manufacturing of bevel gears and similar gears. For some time, there has been a demand for automating the manufacturing of even especially large-module bevel gears, as are used in ship or powerplant construction, for example.
One resulting problem is that such machines would not only become very complex and therefore costly, but rather also very large and awkward. In addition, the machining of a large-module bevel gear requires relatively great effort in the preparatory set up (equipping time). A costly machine would be idle during this time, which is disadvantageous from a financial viewpoint.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of simplifying the manufacturing of large bevel gears and, in addition, accelerating the manufacturing without having to accept quality losses.
A further object of the present invention comprises providing a method and a corresponding device which are designed for the cost-effective machining of large bevel gears.